codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Bloody War
Call of Duty: Bloody War is a new installment of the Call of Duty Franchise. It was developed by Treyarch on all next gen consoles and pc & published by Activision. This game is the most creepiest & goriest Call of Duty in the entire franchise. Game Play Call of Duty: Bloody War is the most goriest game in the franchise. Thanks to the power of Next Gen, war has never been scarier. Almost every death will have a limb or head decapitated & an explosion could explode the entire bloody causing blood, organs & limbs splatter all over the place. Some game play mechanics return such as dolphin diving/sliding, leaning against walls, etc. While their are new ones like getting enough kills will activate soldier fury which makes players more faster & powerful (feature is on Campaign, Zombies & a General Streak on Multiplayer). Campaign Unlike the other World War installments, Bloody War only has an american campaign with no separate allies to fight alongside. You start out as an normal soldier named Michael S. Parker & he has many strengths most soldiers don't have and his purpose to fight the war is to avenge his father's death from the Germans in World War I by killing every German in World War II. There are tons of new features in the Campaign no other Call of Duty Game ever had. Character Roles You won't just play as Michael, you'll have the option to play other characters with different roles. There will be three main characters to choose from (some will have two characters or just one). This option will not be at the start, however: * In order to unlock the second character, complete the mission once. * In order to unlock the third character, you must complete three challenges on the mission. Performance You'll be graded for each mission & your performance will effect which ending you'll get. How the performance record works is by reaching the difficulty requirements & each difficulty requirement accomplished will earn you one star. You need a certian amount of stars to get the good ending. This is how you can accomplish the difficulty requirements & star limit to the good ending. Recruit Difficulty * Mission Completed Yes * Death Count 8 * Minimum Score 5000 * Record Player & Enemy Intel Found 1 Lieutenant Difficulty * Mission Completed Yes * Death Count 5 * Minimum Score 8500 * Record Player & Enemy Intel Found 1 Sargent Difficulty * Mission Completed Yes * Death Count 3 * Minimum Score 12000 * Record Player & Enemy Intel Found 2 Hero Difficulty * Mission Completed Yes * Death Count 0 * Minimum Score 18000 * Record Player & Enemy Intel Found 2 Coop Mode Coop Mode is back from Call of Duty: World at War. You & a friend can do the campaign mission together & play it either cooperatively or competatively. Not all missions can be played on coop however & you can't play as other main characters in coop. The advantage of playing coop is in difficulty requirements, you can earn a 5th star by playing a mission with a friend. Scars If you're a hardcore cod player, scars are highly recommended. Scars increase the difficulty giving either the enemy an advantage or you a disadvantage. You can activate many scars if you want but be warned, you'll not survive the journey. * Grenade Scar: Once you see the grenade icon, run or die. * Armored Axis Scar: Enemies take less bullet damage. * Friendly Fire Scar: Friendly Fire is Reflected. * Enemy Luck Scar: Most enemies will carry better weapons & you can't grab them, HA HA! * Blind Scar: Your HUD is gone, where did it go? * Anti-Scavenger Scar: Enemies don't drop ammo. * Bite-Mark Scar: Knife to regenerate health. * A Real Scar: Low health will lower your speed & it will take longer to regenerate health. * Dumb Allies Scar: Friendlies can do damage to you. Campaign Missions Characters Weaponry World War The new and improved multiplayer! One thing to notice is that you can't level up with xp but you can level up with game points. Game points are the most simplest to explain. 1 Point = Lost/Tie of a match or 2 Points = Winning a match & a game point adds on each time you're in a winning streak. You need to make it to Level 75 in order to prestige. Weapon XP & Weapon Prestiges however, make a return. Another change is the create a class system & in this new change you have more freedom with your custom classes like placing a secondary weapon on a primary slot or a primary weapon in a secondary slot canceling out Over Kill, choose four perks of any tier instead of one perk for each tier & for the first time, adding an attachment to equipment & special grenades. One new & one returning feature is rate a weapon, perk, general streak, etc. for other players to know how good or bad this weapon is & deathstreaks from Modern Warfare 2 & 3 are returning. Character Customization returns as you deck out your World War II Soldier with tons of new customizations. Boosts & General Streaks Boosts are renamed versions of perks & General Streaks work a bit differently from Kill Streaks. This is similar to MW3's Assault Streak Chain where you earn one point toward your general streak for eliminating an enemy or capturing an objective. You can make most boosts have a support option where your general streaks don't get lost even by death but you'll need an additional three points to get your streak. Maps Game Modes Zombies